


Dreams of Black and White

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku | Magical Girl Raising Project
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Snow White and Hardgore Alice find comfort with each other under the moonlight.
Relationships: Hardgore Alice | Hatoda Ako/Snow White | Himekawa Koyuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash After Dark 2020





	Dreams of Black and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Each night Koyuki still dreamed of blood. That robotic magical girl, Magicaloid 44, murdered Hardgore Alice without hesitation, and there was so much blood as Alice's headless body fell to the ground. But then, just as Magicaloid 44 was about to murder Snow White too, Hardgore Alice's body, still bloody and headless, had pierced her hand through Magicaloid 44's chest, broken wires cackling and bleeding, and blood splattered over Snow White, the blood of both the undying magical girl and the robot magical girl…

And as usual, Koyuki awoke screaming.

She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, her breathing ragged. Her parents hadn't heard her, and for that she was grateful. They still worried about their daughter, but there was nothing she could tell them. She bit her lip. Why did these nightmares still torment her? The killing game was over; one of Sister Nana's messages to the administration behind the mobile game Magical Girl Raising Project had gotten through to the Magical Kingdom, exposing Cranberry and Fav. And yet, by then the only survivors left were Snow White, Hardgore Alice, and Ripple.

Koyuki's chest tightened. She had very nearly failed Hardgore Alice, only finding her moments before Swim Swim could land the killing blow, all thanks to that magical lucky rabbit's foot. Snow White had said so many hurtful things to Hardgore Alice after the massacre on the freeway, but still Hardgore Alice had reached out to her for help. Snow White had managed to save someone, like a true magical girl.

But there were still too many people she couldn't save…

Her magical phone began ringing, startling her. There was only a message from Hardgore Alice: _I want to talk to you at our usual place._

Koyuki got out of bed and transformed into Snow White, and as silently as possible to avoid waking her family, she left her bedroom through the window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Near the edge of a secluded lake was an abandoned pavilion in disrepair, where no one ever came. Because of that, it had become Snow White's and Hardgore Alice's meeting place. Snow White had once invited Ripple, but since the death of Top Speed, Ripple had mostly kept to herself. She had once tried to ask Snow White about Swim Swim's weaknesses, but ever since the Magical Kingdom had intervened, no one knew what had become of Cranberry or Swim Swim.

When Snow White arrived at the ruined pavilion, Hardgore Alice was already waiting, and her black silhouette was a stark contrast against the light of the full moon. As Snow White approached, Hardgore Alice turned her head, and still Snow White found it strange to see her without that white rabbit plush of hers. "I'm glad you're here, Snow White," she said with a brief nod.

Snow White sat on the wooden bench as she tried to smile; when was the last time she had smiled sincerely? She couldn't remember. "I couldn't sleep," she said, twisting her hands in her lap.

"It hasn't been that long," Hardgore Alice said as she sat beside Snow White.

A sigh slipped from Snow White's lips. "Why did you call me here?"

Hardgore Alice's expression was blank. "Because I wanted to talk to you."

Snow White bit her lip, afraid of saying something hurtful she didn't mean. She'd already said so many cruel things to Hardgore Alice, and Alice had forgiven her each time. "I don't think much has changed…" she finally muttered, unsure of what else to say.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Hardgore Alice asked, her voice softer than usual.

"About what?" Snow White replied without thinking, although she already knew what Hardgore Alice meant.

"If you'll stay a magical girl or let the Magical Kingdom erase your memories."

"I…" The words died in Snow White's throat. She only had a few days left to make her decision. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw all her friends dying and covered in blood. She had the same nightmares every night. Could she still call herself a magical girl? But then she would forget Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison and Nemurin. She'd forget Ripple. La Pucelle would still be dead, and Koyuki would never remember her childhood friend's joy at finally having the magical girl body of her dreams. And Hardgore Alice… "What about you?" Snow White asked instead.

"I want to remain a magical girl," Hardgore Alice answered immediately, tilting her head in that way she often did.

"But how can you say that?" Snow White cried, shooting to her feet. "After everything you've been through…"

"Ever since that day you found my key, I finally had hope again." Hardgore Alice also stood and cupped Snow White's face. "I want to keep your dream alive because you saved me."

Tears rolled down Snow White's cheeks and spilled over Hardgore Alice's hands. "But I'm too weak! I couldn't save anyone! You, me, Ripple… We're the only ones left… Everyone else died… That can't… that can't be what a magical girl's life is supposed to be…!"

"Snow White," Hardgore Alice said. "Even saving just one life is enough." She caressed Snow White's pale hair, and lifted herself onto her toes to press her lips against Snow White's.

The nature of Snow White's magic meant she could hear both the conscious and unconscious distress of a person's heart. But there was no distress in Hardgore Alice's heart right now. Only honest, sincere admiration and love, and something like a dam burst opened in Snow White's own heart. She threw her arms around Hardgore Alice to deepen the kiss, and their hands explored each other's bodies. Like her lips, Alice's hands were warm and gentle, hands once covered in blood that now held Snow White's heart.

Desire filled Snow White, and her mind was a blank as her hands and Hardgore Alice's tugged at their clothes, but as the moonlight touched Alice's pale, nude body, Snow White froze. Hardgore Alice looked so lovely and mature now, but all Snow White could imagine was that immortal body bloody and torn apart. "Is this truly right…?" she muttered, folding her arms over her bare breasts.

Something like a smile crossed Hardgore Alice's lips. "I trust you, Snow White. You can do what you want with me - your magic will guide you."

Snow White could almost laugh. Here they were, two naked girls in the moonlight, away from the prying eyes of others. Maybe they weren't thinking clearly, but as magical girls, they didn't have to worry about freezing or catching colds, at least. Snow White raised a shaking hand to touch Hardgore Alice's cheek, and again their lips met, and again Hardgore Alice's heart was free of distress. She wanted Snow Heart, both heart and soul.

Rather unsurprisingly, Snow White had little idea of sex and Hardgore Alice didn't seem to either, but that was all right, Snow White thought to herself. At first she simply touched Hardgore Alice's body, and Alice's skin seemed to shine in the moonlight, free of any blemishes or bloodstains. Yes, Hardgore Alice was safe now, her trust in Snow White unwavering. She wasn't injured or covered in blood, so Snow White had nothing to fear. This wasn't like her nightmares.

Snow White cupped Hardgore Alice's round breasts, and as Alice let out a sweet, quiet moan, Snow White couldn't help but giggle. Like this, so peaceful, Hardgore Alice was truly beautiful. Her skin was soft and warm, nothing like an undying girl's, and her own hands were gentle too as they explored Snow White's body.

Eventually their hands found their way between the other's thighs, where pleasure awaited, and soon enough they both reached climax - Snow White first, and then Hardgore Alice. As pleasure washed over them, they fell silent, basking in each other's warmth. Snow White held Hardgore Alice tightly, and there was no sound sweet than Alice's heartbeat.

After they dressed, Snow White slipped her hand into Hardgore Alice's, and they watched the moonlit lake, waves gentle on the surface of the water. It was like they were the only two people left in the world, a feeling that Snow White found both pleasant and terrifying. Finally she spoke, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I will stay a magical girl."

Hardgore Alice rested her head against Snow White's shoulder and said nothing as a faint smile came upon her lips.

"La Pucelle, Nemurin, Weiss Winterprison, Sister Nana, Top Speed - I can't forget any of them," Snow White continued, and tears stung at the corners of her eyes. "I couldn't save any of them. If I want to be a true magical girl, I need to be stronger, so I'll keep fighting, for their sakes."

"I'll protect you, I promise," Hardgore Alice said softly.

Snow White smiled and bent to kiss Hardgore Alice, and tears fell from her eyes. As long as she drew breath, never again would she hesitate.


End file.
